total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Total Drama Victini Victory Tour Episode 4
The Jigglers enjoyed the luxury of V-class occupying of their favourite activities. Squirtle and Bagon played at the snooker table, Ninjask prayed in his japanese comb temple, Chimecho distressed playing her harp, Lucario with his leg casted limited to lay and listen, Swalot ate like there wasn’t a tomorrow, and Piplup, Oshawott and Swellow had a beauty-farm treatment. “We’re finally in the class of the winners, man. Tlack! Your turn.” Squirtle placed the cue-triangle and opened the challenge. Bagon aimed to a ball and hit with the stick “Hole! Again my turn. By the way, I’m happy to be here, but…(sigh)…I have a better reason for the happiness that I’d prefer to be granted in replace.” The dragon prepared his second hit. “Which is it?” asked Squirtle, concerned. “I want to learn to fly! Not only for me, it’s for a promise I did.” Bagon clenched the goggles in the fist, shuddering for the commotion “My grandfather was a Salamence, one of the best flyers ever existed, he donated me these pilot glasses before dying. Since I was an egg he took care of me, because I’m orphan, and narrated all the beutiful tales and marvelous adventures he had lived in his whole life, flying above the skies of Hoenn and beyond…whenever I listened to them, my eyes glittered in dream, my desire grew more when he offered to teach me the rules of the flight, but I kept failing to the point I almost gave up. Then he looked into my eyes and told me he had exactly my same problems when he was a Bagon, but cause he never gave up, he had managed to reach his dream after terrible struggles and efforts.” Bagon stopped to dry his muzzle “The day after he felt sick and became too weak to use his wings, so we were forced to interrupt the lessons, and by the end of the day the life abandoned him: he reminded me to never stop to follow my ambition neither chose the easiest way, and also revealed me the truth.” “The truth of what?” “He was never that big flyer he had always told about, he would have dreamt to be, but being unable to achieve it, he had disposed in me his biggest hope. That’s why I swore on his grave to become the BIGGEST FLYER EVER EXISTING, to realize this dream and most important fly up to the skies of Paradise to see him again, and say: I did it.” Bagon’s determination brought him to step on the table and fierce the ceiling with a finger. “Sniff, buddy, you made me wet my sunglasses for the tears” Squirtle sniffled in emotion, taking off the shades “I wish you good luck for your dream.” Lucario dried a tear quickly before they could turn to see him. Bagon continued the game “This is the reason why I’m being disappointed by the idea to have allied with Swellow, I feel like he isn’t the pokèmon we need to grant our dreams. He doesn’t care than for his awesomeness.” “The right term is Swellowsomeness, ladies. Anyway, let me finish the narration: I was starving, wounded by the scratches of Raikou, Entei and Suicune, that were all coming into my direction, I knew there was only a move that could have saved me, but was a total hazard: Comeback.” Piplup and Oshawott listened to in silence and awe, putting the cucumber slices off the faces. Swellow smirked “With the speed of a bolt and the agility of the lion, both qualities that out of the numerous ones I have, distinguish me from the average of the swallows, I flew through them fearless widening the wings and reducing their HP the same as mine, wooosh, wooosh! Right in this way. The rest was simple, I had just to waste another attack to knock the three doggies out in a single hit with the power of…” Bagon and Squirtle bursted into the conversation “Can you speak a minute with us, man? There’s something important to- SLASH!” Bagon got scratched by the Scallop Blade of Oshawott which shouted “YOU INTERRUPTED THE NARRATION IN THE PITCHED PART!HOW DARE YOU? SHUT UP AND GO AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR-“ but Piplup interrupted her “Tsk, your usual primitive manners. Learn from me: guys, mind to bring somewhere else your useless presence? You’re not requested at the moment, plus interrupt Swellow is rude.” Swellow pumped his chest “It’s more than rude, a total crime!” Bagon frowned “Come on, Squirtle, let’s leave…” “Nevermind, where I was arrived? Ah, yes, I was fighting against Celebi…” “CELEBI? Osha-what? Weren’t you struggling against the legend dogs?” Swellow blink blinked in hesitation, but eventually caught up “Certainly, this happened soon after I defeated them. Cresselia..ehm..Celebi pursued on me all of sudden” the smug swallow continued for a bit. Until the plane landed on the next destination, skidding on the wet grass to crash against a couple of wooden made houses and a sign post with written on: “Azalea Town”. The weather was outcasted and almost close to drizzle. “Gush, what a way to land, I have 100.000.000 years on my spine, afterall, and this doesn’t help for sure.” Anorith descended first from the Tail of Losers, followed by the trembling Dunsparce, that had dreamt to fall in the void all the night. “Brrr,trr…I’d like to ask for a lesser nerve raking punishment than this. Aaaaaaaah…SPLASH!” “Watch out from the Slowpoke Pit, venturers, it’s easy to fall in. Also, welcome to Azalea Town.” Victini get out the plane in hurry, brushing his orange fur and teeth, dressed on with an elegant vernal tie, too “How am I, Ji, fabolous or simply victinilicious? Eheheh..” “Roooonf..zzz…” “Bah, what I ask you worth for?” “Oh, no, Dunsparce!” Sylveon jumped off the plane in panic “Why there isn’t a sign next to this pit to warn about the peril? This is dangerous, Dunsparce may had broken something or drowning there, not to mention the cold temperature dangerous for a reptil…shame to the Azalea townies. Quick, pass me a rope, don’t worry, Dunspy, I’m coming to your rescue, even if you should be more careful with that little body…” the fairy eon used her ribbons like a rope and prepared to jump inside the pit. Aurorus stopped her by the tail “Calm, Tropius can recuperate him in easy.” Tropius reassured “Sure, don’t worry. Dunsparce, hang to my neck.” “H-How?I don’t have arms.” “SSStop!” Seviper blocked them, and overlooked the pit “A ssssnake never asks, he finds always the own way to get with a sssssolution.” “R-R-Really? Sylveon scattered “What are you saying, Seviper? This pit is too deep for him, and the more the temperature in his body gets low, the more the risk for is health is increased.” “Actually, he still has about 2 minutes of life because the blood in his body is frozen, I did some calculations.” Porygon 2 explained with a neutral attitude, making Sylveon to have almost an heart beat, Minun glared at him “You aren’t programmed to be careful of emotions, right?” the virtual polygone twitched “E-motions? Require an update: I don’t have files about.” “Ahem, s-sorry to i-interrupt but then what I have t-to do? Brrr..this place is icy.” Tropius tucked his neck more, Sylveon hopped on him “Right. Here we coming!” Seviper spat in dismay “Tsssk, are you going to let them babysit you in thisss way? Fine, then don’t whine if you’re underestimated by the whole Pokèworld.” “M-Maybe you’re right….wait, Tropius, Sylveon, thanks for your care but I can handle this- even if I don’t have hands- by myself, I have to strife.” “No way! You’re too weak to survive in this place with that little boneless frail body.” “As much as I admire your courage, she’s right, this deed is over your possibilities. Crawl over my neck, Dunsparce.” “Sssee? They have of you the sssame low consideration of the others!” the words of Seviper simmered the frustration and determination inside the land snake “Please, do you want to shut up, Seviper? You’re exaggerating.” “No, she’s not. It’s you that d-don’t believe me, but I want to demonstrate you the opposite!” Dunsparce widened the untouchable almost invisible tiny wings and fluttered, fluttered, fluttered with many efforts. “The time he’ll imply to reach the board of the pit I’ll be a fossil again..” Anorith was stomped by Aurorus in result of this arrogance. Dunsparce continued to fly “Anf, pant, I-I’m doing it!” but “Hop, I got you finally! Now stay in my embrace, this is almost all finished.” Sylveon grabbed him and with the help of Tropius they reached the surface. However, Dunsparce wasn’t happy “B-But..Sylveon, I was managing to do this but myself! Seviper is right, you all treat me like a desperate case…s-sigh…I want to stay alone for some minutes, if I dare to..” and crawled sadly in a log before anyone could say anything. Seviper sniggered:her plan had worked finely. Which plan? She explained in the Vent: “I should be the leader of the Venturers to get the whole control, but Victini nominated Sylveon last time, this made her my new selected victim. But I know Dunsparce would hardly vote out a friend so I need to slice their friendship before, and this isss a good ssstart.” “By the way why are you so elegant, daddy?” Lampent asked deadpanned. “Not that I care much.” “Lemme guess, you have a date, maaan!” said Squirtle, grinning. Victini grinned in blush “Guessed. A wonderful girl is wating for this vip of a legendary.” “Who is he?” asked the turtle dumbfounded “I’m speaking about myself, Squirtle. That’s why you’ll have to do this episode without the vibrant presence of your favorite host.” “Oh my Arceus, who knows if we’ll manage to survive an entire day?” “Shut it, Beheeyem, do you want another lesson from HIM?” “Ehp,true, no I don’t.” Victini despite hearing some whispers continued “Jirachi will substitute me, I gave him all the instructions, it won’t be that difficult to direct for once. Also because as I predicted well, today should be one of the rarest days he’s a little more awake.” He poked the wishmaker “Than his standards of course. OMG, I’m in late! Pink Celebi is a maniac of punctuality since she travels through time, I won’t do a good impression in this way, bye!” and warped away. Squirtle stretched “Wow, we’re having a day-off today, people. Let’s relax.” “YAAAAAAAWN! Duhm..I slept enough. Ah, it’s funny to see again the world with open eyes..aaawn..” Jirachi flipped of 360° tossing the pillow away “I’m still a little sleepy, but after so much inactivity, I’m pretty CHARGED, wohoo! So, my name is Jirachi and I’m gonna be your *star* host! What’s the challenge? Let me see….pff, boring.” The J-Host ripped the notes “Such a kind of challenge that would make me sleepy again…yaawn…deeh. I have a better purpose!” “Oh, no, for once that Victini may have chosen a less treacherous task…” “Were you saying, Squirtle?” …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Jirachi said everyone to follow him, they all stopped aside the house of Franz the famous craftmaster. “This is the theme of the challenge: art & kraft! Yawn**…zzz..eh, uh? Okay, I’m still awake. You have to use wood, apricorns, and whatever you find in the Ilex Forest in order to create a miniature of me, Victini and Latias (depending by the symbol of your team, doy) by the sunset. Who makes the best one, will win the pass for the Vip Class, who makes the worst or will travel on the Tail of Los…zzzzzzzz…” “Did he fall asleep?” questioned Squirtle. “Shhht, don’t wake up him. It’s more convenient if he stays asleep!” “Plus, he explained enough of the challenge” added Tropius “Let’s begin.” -Victini Venturers- Few later was again Tropius to speak: “I think we should organize to splice in two halves: who provides the raw materials and who works them. It’s easy to decide that me and Aurorus, Seviper, Lunatone, and Gorebyss have to go search in the forest since we can’t literally handle the workcraft. But who has of the others any manual skill or experience in craftmanship?” “Anorith clenches and cuts lot of things with his pincers, maybe this talent is our best source” Aurorus gave a questionable look to the fossil pokèmon “Also because is the only one with good deftness here. What do you think, Anorith?” “I try. Have some experience, altough: back in the prehistoric ages, I used to build my shelters with my own claws.” Everyone approved the idea, yet “However I can’t work alone, need at least two helpers: Sylveon has paws and Dunsparce (maybe) can carve the wood with the driller. Maybe, eh.” Sylveon opposed “Oh, no, unless with the oportun safety measures I won’t afford this work for him. Do you know how many consequences can cause a splinter in a sensible zone of the body? Actually…” Sylveon rushed to the plane, opened her luggage, and distributed protective goggles “Take these on. Better to prevent than heal after, right?” Anorith twitched remarking with sarcasm “Oh, they’ll be sooooo useful to me, thanks.” “Obey, I’m your leader.” “''Who knows for how much time …''” hissed Seviper. “Where’s Dunsparce? He must wear the goggles, and also a scarf I made for him: it’s better to protect from this dampness the most possible! You should, too.” Anorith shook the head “No, thanks, I’m already wearing these useless glasses my armor is warm enough.” Dunsparce lurked to them “I-I’m here by a bit, but didn’t have the courage to clear out my return. Sorry for my crisis of before, but…sigh, nevermind, give me the goggles and the scarf.” Anorith reflected “By the way, leave me Gorebyss, too, she has some deftness with the fins.” Everyone except Seviper agreed, and the group led by Tropius walked across the Ilex Forest… “Okay, let’s start the research.” “Careful, this place is well known to be easy to get lost in it” Aurorus warned meanwhile she picked some blue apricorns with the mouth and put them in the case “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my eyes on the town since I’m taller than the same wood.” Reassured Tropius. Seviper crawled over his body, the neck and whispered in his ears “Fool. You should have sssaid that you keep the eyes on her or that it’s easssier to lose in her beauty.” “Eh, what?” Tropius’s face reddened “She’s just a friend to me, why should I say those things?” the snake rolled her cupid eyes “Tsssk, it’s evident that you like her and viceverssssa, she just tried to prove your sentiments for her and see how did you react, but you ssscrewed the occasion.” “I did really? Urgh, I think we collected enough stuff for now, let’s come back to give them to Anorith and the others, so they can start to work. Hurry up!” -Jirachi Jigglers- The Jigglers didn’t suffer of the same problems having lot of ‘mons able to use their hands, however they had decided for a different strategy, getting all together the path for the forest, in order to make a torough reasearch of the materials. Altough they accidentally spliced in mini groups once inside that natural maze. Bagon and Squirtle saw some good trees in a path, getting soon lost in the company of Swellow, Oshawott and Piplup argued a bit for the right direction taking in result different ways that brought to the same blindside, meeting Swalot in addition, Chimecho and Lucario stayed behind due to the fact Lucario was forced to limp by the injure, but he had refused cathegorically to stay at Azalea Town (as he should). “Gnn..frush..frash..can you wait for me, sgrunt? Where are those stupid apricorn…THUMP!” Lucario tripped into a root “Osch, my other leg, runf, stupid root, stupid forest, stupid misfortune!” The wild Oddish shouted back “Hey! This wasn’t funny certainly for me, I was doing my journal nap. Auch.” Chimecho had already collected some sticks and apricorns when she turned back to him “Lucario, I warned you to not do this effort, and these are the results.” The dog frowned “Did you float backward only to scold me or to help? Hurry to answer, so-“ the wind bell deconfirmed “Not this time, you need to understand the consequences of your dare.” “Fine, because I DON’T NEED ANY HELP, I perfectly know how to heal myself, with traditional raw methods. Urgh..frush..frush..I just need a leaf, a stick..” Chimecho stayed motionless while watched Lucario creeping on the belly in the desperate painstacking search of something useful for his injures. They were just at the entrance of the forest. Stubborn, Lucario kept struggling for many minutes causing more pain and wounds until he shouted at her: “Dang! Want to wait more or have finally decided to cure me? Because, bah, I give up.” Chimecho limited to toss him an Orange Berry “Eat this. It will give you the necessary force to walk back to Azalea Town…where we’ll stay sitting in tranquillity, waiting for the others to return and starting to do the craftart.” Lucario, startled by this reaction, followed doing no complaints, yet muttering a lot. “Bagon, man, did you find anything so far? There’s so much dusk in this place I see all black and dark.” “Squirtle, sheik, take off your sunglasses, and maybe you’ll see.” “Uh. Done it, but the situation isn’t yet that better..!” someone suddenly rattled next to him “Brrrr..I fought against Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Suicune, exc,exc..but all this darkness make me so nervous. SQWAK!!!” “Swellow, is it you who just screamed now?” “Eh? Me, the Swellowsome? Never. You had an hallucination. Don’t forget that I’m not courageous, I’m the courage itself! Otherwise how could I defeat so many legendaries?” “Right, sorry me, dude. Then what’s trembling upon my shell so hard?” “Ahem..t-the wind?” -Latias Leviathans- “The dusk is getting very huge in this place” Minun said narrowing the eyes to seek for more materials “Don’t worry, we have a portable torch just for this case, click!” Lester pointed at Lampent, and she lighted on, illuminating the area with a gloomy purple flare. “Bip. Bip. Bip. The area is clear. I can’t detect anything.” “Keep the research, Pory, we already collected lot of interesting objects but I want to create a masterpiece of craft, not a simple statue, ah!*EPIC POSE* By the way this is also for my girlfriend, Yumi, who’s certainly watching the TV at the moment.” The techno chaos possesser blushed in wide laughers. Beheeyem didn’t lost the occasion to remark sarcastically why then he didn’t directly reach her by the camera and get out forever from the competition to do them all a favor.. Drifloon turned to speak with Castform “Caterpie, what’s up? Why so silent today? I know you by many years and never saw you this speechless.” Castform replied “First, my name is Castform, and we hardly know by four days. Second, I’m silent just because I want, so leave me alone. I’m not in the right mood.” The whole group walked for a bit finding nothing than trees and weeds with Porygon 2’s radar going aimlessly and the quirky guide methods of their leader , Lampent felt really bored that ordered everyone to stop “Pause. I think we got enough stuff but this situation is getting more and more annoying and boring to me. For this reason, I purpose to kill the time for a little: this forest is spooky and devious to be the perfect set for an horror tale.” “An horror tale now?” Minun arched a brow. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” “On the contrary!” Rotom eagerly agreed “Nothing better to pump up the adrenaline than the fear. By the way, I love ghost stories, I’m originary of the Old Chateau, you know? ” Porygon 2 quizzled “Searching…''404 not found''. Is this fear another E-motion perhaps?” Minun nodded “Yes, it’s when you live an uneasy situation and feel all the-brrr!- chills over your body.” He got immediately after glomped by the sister “Plusle! Whatcha doing?” “Stop to shiver now, Minny, your dear sissy is with you and will protect you from any source of fear, +*CUDDLE-WADDLE*+” “*Blush* Urgh, I shivered just to explain Porygon 2 what fear is, I’m not scared by the dark tales, you should know I read many books of” Plusle squeezed him more with the hug. Beheeyem snickered “And this is called affect, I suppose, or I should call it the perfect way to do another poor figure in front of the pokèmon worldwide because of my sister? “ “That’s it. I seriously need to update on these e-motions soon as possible. I have no files saved in my RAM neither in my processor.” Porygon 2 wondered inside the ventilator conduct. “But I can’t find the site where to download on Internet…as my f.r.i.e.n.d. (file redundant in every notion I do) Lester would say, this is quirky.” “Alright, I assume the rest of you agrees, it starts now.” Lampent smiled dimming her light at least “A little warning: a tale from me it’s not a piece of cake but a perfect CUPCAKE. Since my name in life was Christine and I was considered a perfect narrator of dark stories, they called them Christypasta. Said this, I’ll narrate you a true story… “Once upon a time two brothers, twins from the birth, not acknowledging victims of the fate that was waiting for them, decided to go play in the forest: the male, a little more wise, at the beginning wasn’t sure of the idea, but eventually the upbeaty female sister managed to change his idea. This was the same path they followed, people say that if you focus you can still see the tracks of their paws, appearing and fading as the time stopped in somewhat way forever to those moments of run for the life, panic, terror.” Minun and Plusle gulped giving instinctively a glance at the ground. “They entered in the Ilex Forest starting to do some kiddy games like Hide n’ Seek, but the night came suddenly in few minutes, and the darkness surprised them. It was already past midnight, yet it was morning before. Minun looked immediately for a torch, then rushed to recuperate Plusle…as he could still. She seemed nowhere, but her electricity sparkled everywhere, he could clearly sense that, there was such a special bond between the two! He called her name many times, getting no kind of answer…as he could still.” Lampent shrugged sarcastically. “Minun actually resigned. He would have looked for Plusle later with the help of the citizens, what he needed to do was to comeback to the town. Which was the right path? The darkness barely afforded him to make a choice, he walked in circle a lot, until he found a sign post: utterly blank. Or maybe no? Minun approached the light to it and saw some letters glyphed, finally a message appeared. FOLLOW ME. Minun looked nearby, seeing a Murkrow on a tree, the ribbon of Plusle inside the beak.” Plusle rattled squeezing her brother more in the fearful hug, but he didn’t complain this time. Lester was impatient to know the rest of the story, same Drifloon. Beheeyem and Porygon 2 were motionless, the former yawned, too. “Without further ado, Minun ran after Murkrow, who flew in circle all the time, mazing more the poor mouse. Tired and desperated, he stopped to breath, noticing the same sign post of before, but with a different script on. SHE’S HERE. Minun checked around, then kicked the post and cried at Murkrow in anger: where was his sister for true? Why that cursed crow had lied and forced him to run in circle? But Murkrow hadn’t lied. She was there. Dark Celebi. And there was also his sister, a piece after another for each pass percurred by Minun. Minun widened the eyes in horror when Celebi” –“KA-KRRRAAAK”- A thunder covered the rest of the narration (and the screams of terror of the electric twins) “''…as he could still.” Another lightning and then it started to rain, Lampent lighted off totally. “Ahahahah!” Drifloon outbursted in laughers “This joke was utterly funny, don’t you think? …well, actually I admit I didn’t get it at all.” “Ahhhh, too much darkness, total darkness!” Minun and Plusle had a full panic attack while Porygon 2 tried to understand the concept of fear doing impossible calculations and Lester laughed together Drifloon. Castform assumed the form of a drop and her body turned into a grey cumulonimbus “Life sucks. Enjoy the imminent end..” “SCREW THAT, CASTFORM, THANKS! W-We are enough terrified.” replied Minun in tears “Whatever, too depressed to argue at the moment.” Beheeyem floated away from them being able to see in the shadow thanks to the leds. “This was rather cruel: first you scare the hell of them with a not so happy story, then abandon them suggestioned by the fear to the darkness.” he said meeting with Lampent, who shrugged “Nothing different from you, who just left them in the moment of the need whether you could illuminate the area with your psychic lasers.” Beheeyem shrugged back “Fair point, you’re an heartless ghost, I’m an alien of a race that sacrificed the emotions in favor of the cleverness. Aside that if they weren’t irrational creatures that let their mind to be dominated by the emotions, they would remind they know the move Flash. Whatever.” Stretched and continued “Well, in this way we got an excuse to skive off the whole challenge, I assume. We have to do nothing than return to Azalea Town and enjoy a day of vacancy, meanwhile they are stuck here.” Lampent smiled deviously in agree, soon after she dashed under a tree to cover herself, pretty scared. “Let me guess, you’re afraid of the rain.” Said the alien with irony. “Let me guess, you used the telepathy to understand this obviousness.” Said her in return with more irony. Beheeyem looked into his bag “Let me guess again, you wish for an umbrella like this.” Lampent giggled coldly “Guessed. Try to understand it without the use of telepathy next time.” ……………………………………………… At the town of Azalea Anorith started the handicraft trimming the wood with the pincers “Klact-klact-klact. The body is done. Can someone pass me a red apricorn for the head? Pronto?...” Sylveon was wrapping up a bashful Dunsparce in a k-way “I-It’s just a drizzle, there’s no need to..” “A drizzle, a drizzle, then tomorrow you find yourself stuck in the bed with a bad flu. C’mon, stay firm, and let me do my job.” “What are you, a nurse? S-Stop, I mean, I don’t need so many cares.” “Pronto?!” “C’mon, don’t be silly, have trust, and yes, I studied to be a nurse.” “PRONTO?!! Need that red apricorn! Bah. There’s no respect for the age nowadays.” Sylveon, distracted, tossed the fruit that flopped in the bowl of Gorebyss who was still asleep “Plok! Yawn, good morning to everyone. So, Vanillite, what’s for breakfast today, the golden skales or the diamond powder? Hum..fruit?” “No, that’s an apricorn, and it’s midday and Vanillite was eliminated yesterday, remember?” “Ah, true. Then where’s my me-eH?? IT’S ALREADY MIDDAY? I missed my journal treatment of the morning and my breakfast? Why none woke me up? What’s going on..?! I’m confused, say me that I’m cute *^*” she cried causing almost a crack in the glass. Anorith made a grimace “You’re cute (and damn hot). Now welcome to the indipendent life of the average pokèmon that doesn’t need an icicle butler and provides by herself the alimentaries and the rest, using her own fins! About this, can you help me?” “Help you with what?” “Pass me that apricorn, first of all, then help me with the sculpture of Victini we have to create.” “Oh, okay…here. But I’m starving, I won’t do anything until I’m not fed.” She stayed in silence, waiting for an answer. Until she got impatient “Hey! I’m waiting for my food to be served, at this point you should have already come back with my expensive fodder.” Anorith shrugged “And..? I ain’t Vanillite.” Gorebyss flinched and flicked in unbelief “S-So? Are you seriously saying that I have to feed myself?” “Exactly.” “OH!...but..but..the food remained on the plane, it’s so far and I can’t walk outside my bowl…remember what happened yesterday?” “You can do anything if you want, the need makes you do the impossible. I still believe you can manage to stay at open-air.” Anorith entered in the tank “It’s not difficult, look how I exit, now. I born as a sea creature like you, but, with a little of will, I –hop!- left the water forever to enjoy the ground. Do a try!” the abyss princess swam to the surface of the water and put the first fin off the board of her glass palace, shivering once it was exposed to the cold air of the winter, and retired immediately back in the water “Sorry, I-I can’t do it, maybe I’m too weak because I missed brekfast. Mind to do it in place of me, *please*? Just for this time at least, I promise to try again tomorrow.” Anorith couldn’t resist to those sweet eyes, sighed and resigned to go the plane “Fine. I’ll be back in five minutes with your gold skales. Can someone continue the sculpture in the meanwhile?” “I-I can do it! D-Despite I’m not sure to do a good work, but I promise to do my best.” Dunsparce offered to substitute and started to drill the wood, but was continuosly asked if he was fine, if not a splinter had wounded him, and similar questions by Sylveon, meanwhile Gorebyss observed him in interest. Dunsparce was actually doing a good work having shaped the legs of the statue, and he had only two wings on his back to handle the material, not real hands! However, he was also trembling for the nervosism accumulated in the process: to the usual insecurity and anxiety he was born with in addition there were the annoying advices of Sylveon. “Dunsparce, drill slowlier, in this way you won’t do so many splinters, also you may change posture to make your back doing the least efforts possible, and cover better with that k-way! This rainy clime is treacherous for the health of your frail body.” “(Sigh) O-Ok, Sylveon, yes, Sylveon, thanks for the s-suggestion, Sylveon…but, please, I swear I’ll follow every of the safety procedures you kindly suggested me, but..” the land snake finally found the courage to speak out “I want to try without being protected, advised, monitored continuosly! Can you understand my point of view, right? I-If I show ingratitude I excuse, I really appreciate your attention, but..but..b-but..” Sylveon zipped his mouth and nodded “Agree. You have to do your experiences, but, please, be always careful. I’ll help you only with the challenge since now. “T-Thank you.” '// Tank Confessional //''' Gorebyss filed the fins relaxing inside her personal shell-bed “Welcome to my first confession: I have the luxury to dispose of my own chamber where to reveal my thoughts and secrets to the camera, since I can’t stay inside a common vent, that’s a dry and dirty place. Anyway I can’t understand why Dunsparce doesn’t like the idea that someone offers to protect him and make everything in his place: being served by the others is wonderful! On the contrary, why this will to work and do everything by himself? Mah.” The fish ends with a shrug of indifference. // Vent Confessional // Anorith tap-tapped the claws on the metal “This is a test: I want to see if Gorebyss can be motivated by the hunger to do some by herself. Seems no after 20 minutes of waiting. Auff, she’s spoiled at this point.” Seviper and Tropius returned bringing the items collected in the forest “How’s proceeding here? The statue looks very well done so far, congratulations, Dunsparce.” “R-Really you think I’m doing a good job? By the way I’m just replacing Anorith for a few.” “Sure, my little friend, I’m honest when I say this!” Dunsparce smiled for the compliments received from Tropius, feeling encouraged and a little more determinated. Instead Seviper crawled next to Sylveon: “I sssee you let him finally some freedom, but, actually, don’t know if so much firmness isn’t a risk for his sssafety. I mean, he may become too reassured and stop to follow his usual prudence continuing on this line…now I understand why you were so protective, I admit my fault. I judged Dunsparce wrong, now that I look at him, even a leaf could hurt him, imagine a piece of food, a portable knife or something worst.” “I know really, I shouldn’t have put down my motherly radar” Sylveon’s eyes burned for the determination and she placed near to Dunsparce “What are you doing? Put down that drill tail, this is too dangerous for you.” Dunsparce obeyed automatically yet squinted for the shock “Y-Yes, but w-why? I thought to have had the permission from…” “Forget it. You overcame the limit by becoming way too firm while carving. An excess of firmness means imprudence, imprudence means danger, danger means hurt! CLEAR?” the land snake didn’t reply in submission to her authority. Tropius tried to say something about, but the next act of Sylveon prevented him: she hugged strictly Dunsparce, put him on the legs like a baby, wrapped the ribbons around his wings, and started to cohordinate his movements, pretending to teach him how to work in safety. “This is how you should work, a little piece here, another here, see how simple? No drilling, no splinters! Use these little cute angelic wings and you’ll be able to do the same but in total security.” Seviper sniggered in a corner. “How is this scene cute (and pathetic) from 1 to 10?” Gorebyss asked, giggling soon after “Nah, kidding, he’s just tender that I can’t resist to be a little nasty, *I adore that little snaky gizmo when he blushes in this way*, infact I think I’ll order soon a plushie of him to decorate my tank.” Dunsparce reddened totally and shook to escape from the harassment, but in this way he drilled acidentally the head of the idol Victini making it to fall so ruining the whole job done “Oh, n-no! What have I done? T-Th-This would have not happened if you would have trusted me more! Sniff, Seviper is right, you treat me like I have an handicap or I’m a pokèmon just hatched from the egg wether I’m of level 25. But this doesn’t matter, I’m just the pathetic being I was and hoped to not be again, coming here didn’t change my situation…it’s over.” cried getting off her embrace and fleed away. “No, that’s not the reason I behave in this way…Dunsparce..comeback here!” “L-Leave me alone!” “Oh, no. I didn’t want this to happen, I just wanted to be sure nothing bad happened never to him.” Sylveon frowned reminding the past. “Quick! We need to recuperate him before he goes alone in the forest, no time to cry on spilled milk.” Tropius led Seviper but blocked Sylveon “However, it’s better you stay here, you did enough for him.” As they went in the woods, Sylveon stomped a paw on the ground and promised “I swear to find him soon as possible, they can’t hold me from this decision. I’m coming to the rescue, Dunsparce!” Left alone, Gorebyss waited for Anorith until he came back, looking around in confusion “Urgh, what happened here?” “Oh, finally you’re back. Well, Dunsparce argued with Sylveon, cried, and left the town, but he was so cute, then she and the others followed him in the forest, also the idol was accidentally decapitated by Dunsparce.” Gorebyss’s eyelashes flapped like a doe. “By the way, did you bring my food?” “Magnificent. And yes, I brought your expensive fodder.” “Golden skales, Diamond Powder, or Platinum Plates?” her eyes shimmered. “Groan, the first one, do you like?” “Sure, can you do me the favor to open the can, too?” she winked. Anorith blushed and rolled the eyes to the sky, granting her wish. “Of course, now let’s see how I can fix this DISASTER…” Ignoring the mess, the Jigglers were working silently together: Ninjask chopped the woodsticks and at contemporary provided for the raw materials like he was two pokèmons in one, Chimecho occupied of the details , Lucario patiently modeled the idol. He had had the idea to use a unique bole of ilex for the body and the head, where to work cutting until to obtain the wanted shape. “Congratulations, Lucario, your idea was brilliant and you’re showing to handle very well this activity.” “I simply use to cultivate the art of bonsai by many years, you would be envious seeing the garden at my home! I think there’s nothing more relaxing than take care of a little tree and follow its slow grow day after day with love and patience…” Lucario stopped immediately turning his smily in a frown and returning to be on the defensive “I mean it’s less bothering than any other hobby I tried, such as fishing (the most I catched was a remoraid, fried) or playing an instrument (tried with the ukulele and I broke all the glasses of my house) afterall you have just to cut some sticks and choose the pot of the right size. DOESN’T MEAN ABSOLUTELY THAT I’M A DELICATE POKEMON, CLEAR? Uhm..I need yellow leaves for the head. Give me some.” grumbled the dog at the end. Chimecho hid a smile and finished to polish the Black Apricorns to make the eyes of Jirachi “Forgot to use the magic word: please. However I can create a natural paint if you give me a paw.” “Why? What I have to do? Don’t you see I’m already busy here?” “Because I need the strength of a not absolutely delicate pokémon to pest the Yellow Apricorns for the mixture. Seeing you’re busy, I’ll ask to Ninjask then or I will arrange by myself.” “No! Sgrunt, ‘kay, since you ask so insistently I’ll do it. Thump. Thump. Thump.” Lucario scoffed in annoyance “I’m getting bored. How much time I have to continue this monotone activity?” “Until all the juice doesn’t come out from the apricorns.” Chimecho added some herbs to the mix, meddling. “20 minutes should be enough.” “HOW MUCH?! Listen, I don’t want to spend the next twenty minutes in this boring way!” “Infact, we can speak in the meanwhile to kill the time.” “Speak of what? There’s nothing to talk on.” The bell wind didn’t reply anymore. Continuing with the preparation of the paint, she stayed silently to enjoy the peace and quiet of Azalea Town, the gentle breeze of the spring blew making her skirt to flutter and the smooth sound of the chime echoed. Lucario broke the silence after a few “Grr, I risk to sleep here!” “Thought you liked the silence..” she smirked softly. Lucario shifted his eyes to the ground, before to say with his hoarse voice “Changed idea.” “Fine. Then we can talk about each others, for example a certain secret you said yesterday..” “Ah, I knew you aimed at that! Forget it, flutter chime, I hate to speak out my privacy and I never do any promise to say that.” Doing a grimace similar to an arrogant smile, he continued to stomp on the berries “Thump. Thump. Thump.” “Agree. I’ll reveal one of the mines, instead.” “Eh? You can’t be serious. I know you barely, how do you feel the will to tell me something of your privacy?” Lucario interrupted the work, arching a brow. “Do you know I could use it at my advantage in the future during the competition? Or that I like to spread rumours when I’m bored uncaring if I hurt the sentiments of the others?” “I’m sure that you won’t.” Chimecho approached to him “Because I trust in you as you should trust me-“ “Nice try! Your psychological trick almost worked, but not at all. You tried to make me confess mine with the *excuse to be trustful one of the other*, but you eventually failed. I’m not going to fall in your trap, bah, reveal her secrets..did she think I could be that ingenuous?Tsk- TRUST NONE is my only creed. As she really was going to…” “I was a Chingling when this happened.” “Urgh, what..?” his ears perked up. “My family used to live in a temple tower on the peak of a mountain where the rays of the sun illuminated every day. We didn’t do much than enjoy the breeze and the quiet but unlike my parents I didn’t find that so entertaining. I was bored of my average life, I dreamed to leave soon that isolated place to find true emotions traveling in the rest of the world, outside the window I stared at, whiffing unable to wait for my life to turn, and to live a different experience from the usual routine. Anything to break that boredom would have been accepted by me.” Lucario twitched in astonishment, and despite striving to keep stubborn to ignore, he said “Continue.” “This wish got realized at the end. One day after a whole week of rain, the sun rose again acquainted by a bright rainbow. Every Chimecho, me and my parents included, admired this spectacle from the sky. However that wasn’t the first time I saw a rainbow, yet it seemed like the first time, because it was extraordinary vivid, almost magic. So beautiful we couldn’t avoid to watch it for hours…unlike the previous rainbows it stayed brilliant all the time. Finally a new experience! I was excited. Suddenly we heard the ancestral verse of a bird and…everything went on fire. The smoke surrounded me and one of the giant bells fallen for the quake from the roof knocked me down. When I woke up the tower was no more vertical, reduced in a pyre of ashes, from whom the mountain gained his name (…...) The bell had protected only me during the passage of Ho-Oh: the legendary pokèmon had granted my wish changing my life forever, I understood in late my mistake before I could do the right choice. Since then I conduct the lonely life of a monkess, as a self-punishment for my superficial ingratitude towards the things I had in the past.” Chimecho ended the story with a broken voice and finished to mesh the ingredients “The twenty minutes are passed, you can stop now and pass me the recipient with the juice. Done, the straw paint is ready: you can depict the leaves in tranquillity.” “….” // Vent Confessional // Lucario blink blinked for the astonishment “I can’t believe she did this. NO, I’M NOT REFERRING TO THE PAINT! I’m referring to..the other thing. She really told me about her past. Absurd. She disposed her full trust in me. Plus, her story…ok, moved me a tear. ONLY ONE-LET’S CLEAR OUT.” He frowned folding arms. Ninjask waited for Lucario to get out the vent, after having spied him camouflaged between the flits. “Very interesting development, can’t wait to listen to the story of Lucario, too. Being double is being an huge advantage, brother.” The masked musk snickered to his same shadow. ………………………………………………………… In the Ilex Forest the Victini Venturers had already searched for half an hour.. “Dunsparce, Dunspaaarce? Where are you? C’mon, you don’t have to blame yourself, we can repair that for sure, get out! Acc, he really got further than I imagined, and with those little dimensions it’s hard for me to spot him. Seviper, did you see anything?” Tropius sighed “I mean anything down there to the ground.” “I ssssee no tracks of snake, but there’s ssstill sssomething you sshould see. Ice.” “What do you mean? Wops!” Tropius skidded and his fall made the whole forest to tremble. Seviper pointed at a path of the forest with the grass crystalyzed in splinters of ice “You know a not so funny thing? I think you forgot behind Aurorus before, and now she’s wandering lost with no clue of the exit.” “Urgh, true, I havn’t seen Aurorus and completely forgot to check if she was following us out of the forest! If she didn’t return this means she really lost the way inside this natural maze. I have to find her, right? Wait, but there’s also Dunsparce to save…” Seviper slapped his face with the tail “Ssssimple mind! What’s more important: a crush or a friend? Of course the firssst. This is the occasion to cementify your situation with her: if you save her, you will be seen under a different light by her. Maybe you’ll be able to date her soon after.” “I don’t know. I’m not used to love someone, she’s my first crush, on the contrary I’m used to always help a friend in danger.” “So to do the same error of SSSylveon to choke his indipendency? Dunsparce asked to stay alone and obviously escaped here to prove his value. Let him try to save himself! Go save Aurorus, instead!” “Right, I did the same when I was little. I’ll then follow the tracks of Aurorus before the rain cancels them.” A mischievous grin appeared on the face of the viper when he was enough away “''Instead I’ll find Dunsparce first and tell him that I was the only one to be worried for his health, so he will trust only me for the rest of the reality, hihihisss!” she took a complete different direction, following the trail left by the land snake. In a parallel crosstreet of the forest, Oshawott and Piplup were having a gentle confrontation of ideas about the reasons they had been lost purposing each one the opposite point of view: “The fault was only YOURS. Who had the arrogance to don’t follow the indications because was certain to count on her supreme memory, sense of orientation and cohordination to come back to the town?!” “Keep those lurid paws attached to your body, '''Osha-what-a-folk', who had the madness to rip in pieces the map I had bought with my money just to unleash her fury and mostly existential frustration because unable to read it? Answer, my dear ignorant.” “I was able to see that map only for a minute, the other 51 minutes we had spent wandering aimlessly through the same paths it was all the time in YOUR HANDS. And you were unable to follow the right direction indicated on it!AHAHAH!” Oshawott laughed loudly pumping the chest. Piplup stole her the shell noticing that was plein of water “Let me see…ooh, only you could have the idea to use a scallop as a..ppfff..compass. I guess this is why you got into so many Pineco while crossing the wrong way and getting exploded 1-2-3..how many times exactly? I heard but couldn’t keep the count. Pipipiplup!” Oshawott gnarled. “OSHAGRR. How many times instead Miss Pig Plump tripped into a root or something else? Judging by all the dirt at the edge of the beak you must have created a rut in the ground deep enough to make a Diglett envious!!!” Piplup twitched an eye for the nerves. “I’m not chubby, and even if I’m fat, then you’re a Snorlax compared to me.” The eyes of the ott became red “'SHELL NO! You’re doomed after this'” and she fighted with the penguin. The pitched brawl was interrupted when they noticed Swalot imitating them “Osha-what? Did you just call me a FATTIE? No, I called you a F-OTT-IE. Got it? Of course no because your brain is a scallop itself: empty. However since I’m a boastboating hypocrite I think to be Miss POKEMON2015 wether I’m the fattest starter created so far. Ohohoh! No,no,no, if you’re the fattest what should I say that I’m considered the ugliest?!!” “Osha-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD SWALOT?” “Tsk, mind your words and learn: how dare you mock me, bottomless trashcan?” “Oh, ehm, I was bored so I exercised in my…second favorite hobby after to eat, that’s do imitation. Liked the show? Ahahah! *The Di- vertent Swalot Special* I –glom- wanted to kill this time.” Swalot smiled sweating. Piplup and Oshawott simulated a smile in return “Understandable, we were so ridicolous….and NOW WE WANT TO KILL YOU, INSTEAD!” Swalot zoomed away being pursued, but managed to hide in time from their sight. “Where did he go, that mocking muck?” “I DON’T KNOW BUT AS I PUT MY PUNCHES ON HIM..” “I’ll give you a wing or more.” “Thanks. Oh? Finally we found something in common!” “True: we both hate that Swalot.” The two girls stipulated a truce for the time of the payback. However… “I take the right path, you take the other, got it or I have to repat slower?” “Hey! Who said you lead the operation? I HEARD YOU PERFECTLY, TOUGH.” …they didn’t stop a second to argue for futile details. “We should be arrived….boh? Gosh, have no idea where we are.” Bagon, Squirtle and Swellow had still to find the exit. “But probably in the depth of the forest, where no rays of the sun arrive.” “Then it’s not fault of my sunglasses this time? The darkness is real now, good to know.” Squirtle proceeded goofily still unaware that Swellow was hiding in his shell. As a little of light shed again, his brain was lightened by a thought “Wait, man, I just reminded a thing! We’re in the company of Swellow who defeated Celebi in the past, how dumb! He sure knows how to get out of this maze, if he had an epic battle here once. I betcha. Am I right?” The swallow got quickly outside before the turtle turned and, flinching a little, confirmed “O-Of course! My epic battle against Cress..elebi, how I could forget about? I remind it perfectly like it happened yesterday. Every single move I did.” Bagon was skeptical but stayed at the game “Then you can lead us among the right way thinking back over the memory of your deed. Right?” “Hem..” “Also if you stand first in front of the danger, we can learn some of your combat practices wether we encounter an enemy. I can’t wait to see your cool moves, dude!” Squirtle grinned deviously “''And to use them to catch up the ladies, blink''.” Swellow gulped, laughed and pumped his pecs “S-Sure, AHAHAHAH! Smug Swellowers, prepare to admire a master at work. Mumble…oh, yes, see this crack on the wood? I made it with just a hit of the wing to mark the territory: a way to show Celebi I was already the new boss of the place. The next legend they would have talked about.” “Seriously? Wow, did they dedicate you that template for this reason?” Squirtle pointed to a sanctuary at the end of the lane they were percurring. It was the holy relic dedicated to the guardian of the woods. Swellow flew quickly on it making an antic while explaining that “''guardian of the woods''” was a title given to him in return of his victory over Dark Celebi. Before they proceeded the walk, Swellow gave a coward look backward and prayed for the mercy of the arboreal legend. Category:Blog posts